


Hinata Shouyou

by toughkookeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #11 is kinky asf, :'D, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Terushima Yuuji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Atsumu swears a lot and im sorry, Beta Bobata :'), Biting, Boys Kissing, Bts illegal/dimple, Cinnamon Roll Hinata Shouyou, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Daddy Kink, Daichi just wanted to protect his baby, Dirty Talk, Dont really want to hurt mi baby, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hes confuse with his feelings, Hoshiumi being confident asshole, Hybrid AU, Hybrid!Atsumu, Hybrid!Osamu, I just love bts so much i cri, Innocent Hinata Shouyou, Inspired by Music, Kagehina is best buddies, Kageyama is innocent, Kinda possessive Terushima, Kinks, Kissing, Kno jkjk, Kuroo is flirty :', Kuroo is so done with Daichi, Kuroo is weak for Hinata ;), Light Angst, Lots of kisses for our sunshine ;), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nice tsukki :'), Notice him guys, Oikawa is daddy asf, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Osamu is a little shit, Osamu is the kind of sibling that cares about you but didnt show it openly, Pls forgive me and my filthy brain, Plz save him, Polyamory, Poor Oikawa for getting beat by Daichi, Popsicles, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bokuto, Protectiveness, Really light angst btw, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Take me oikawa, Terushima is actually really nice, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bokuto is pure, but a cute asshole, handjob, i guess?, platonic, sorrynotsorry, suga is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughkookeh/pseuds/toughkookeh
Summary: Basically a bunch of fic that involved our precious sunshine ;) might full with BokuHina and KurooHina cuz I fucking love these two. OR JUST CAPTAIN X HINATA. BLESS ME.[My writing sucks btw well at least it is understandable]





	1. Cute // NoyaHina

**Author's Note:**

> Might update two fic in a week. Idk, depend i guess.

As always, practice is tiring. Leaving all the team members laying on the floor, panting. Even Hinata, the most energetic ball of sunshine sitting against the wall for support his body. Gulping down his water and sigh. 

"God, I'm out of energy"

Hinata said with a sulking tone and sigh again. Tsukishima heard it and smirk, open his mouth to throw some salty comment at Hinata. 

"Even short people do feel tired eh?"

Hinata scowl at him as he heard it, trying to jump at Tsukishima but being stop by Suga. "Well Noya-san doesn't feel tired tho and I'm taller than him."

Tsukishima fake a gasp, "I'm going to tell senpai." before Hinata could stop him, Tsukishima already called Noya across the gym, telling him about what Hinata had just said. 

Hinata quickly scurried over to the corner, crouching down and hugging his knee while Noya ran to him at full speed that leave Daichi in thought why Noya hasn't trip at his own feet yet. 

"Omgimsosorrynoyasannnnn!!"

Hinata said in a quick breath, clenching his eye shut, expecting a shout or whatever it is but non of it happens and Hinata slowly open his eyes only to see Noya's face is only inches apart from his. 

HOLY SHIT THE GAP BETWEEN OUR FACE IS SO CLOSE! 

Hinata mentally screeching as his brain starting to function that holy crap his senpai's face is so close that he could feel his breath tickles his cheeks. Not only that, Noya is on his knees, both of his hand beside Hinata, on the walls for support, basically trap Hinata with both of his hand. 

Even if Hinata is still taller than Noya but now god, he feel so small being hovered by Noya. Hinata gulp down the lump on his throat and look away, not wanting to make any eye contact. 

"What did you just said Shouyou?"

Hinata flinched at the tone, trying hard to find the right words. Noya just stare intensely at Hinata, seeing Hinata trembling under him is quite amusing. 

Noya can't help but smirk, "I said, what did you just said Shouyou?" Noya repeat his question again. Hinata can't help but let out a few whine. 

"I'm sorry.."

"Eh? What?"

"I SAID I'M SORRY!"

"Sheeshhh, don't shout I'm just teasing you."

Noya squint his face as Hinata yell at him with a red face. God, his face look so red that leave Noya worried. 

"I'm really sorry Noya-san, i didn't mean to.."

Hinata says again as he twiddling with his fingers, look at Noya through his lashes and biting his bottom lips. Noya swear to god he nearly going to jump at this kid if he keeps acting so cute and shit.

"It's fine."

Noya said, trying to ignore the blush that starting to form on his cheeks. "Really? So, do you forgive me?" Hinata's eyes light up as he look at Noya with awe, didn't know he would be forgiven this quick. 

Noya hold back the groan on his throat as he witness the latter cuteness. Leaned forward, deciding to press a kiss on Hinata's cheek but ended up on the corner of his lips, leaving the innocent boy tensed on his seat. 

Noya mentally slap himself for kissing Hinata. BUT MAN HE JUST CAN'T HELP IT SINCE THE KID IS SO GOD DAMN CUTE. All the thought get pushed aside as he saw the pale cheeks turn into flaming red. 

Hinata just keep blinking, trying to process what the fuck just happened while still blushing furiously. 

"Uhh Noy-" Hinata try to asked but get cut off by Noya who were desperately trying to avoid Hinata. 

"GOttA bLasT!"

Noya quickly turn around, running away at full speed and nearly trip over someone leg, leaving confused yet flustered Hinata alone at the corner. 

"I just want to know why you kiss me......?"

Poor Hinata.


	2. They Don't Know // OiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME NSFW OIHINA. YEHET.

Hinata moan into the kiss as he felt a cold hand on his skin, panting and breathing heavily. It's been a while since he felt like this and he's craving for it more. 

"More please..."

Oikawa smirks as Hinata quickly fall into submissive mode. What can he say, he's too good after all. Oikawa lifted Hinata by the back of his knee, Hinata quickly cling on Oikawa like a koala. Oikawa keeps tumbling on his steps as he walked towards the bedroom because of Hinata keeps giving soft kisses on his jaw. 

God damn, Oikawa is hard as fuck and he could make Hinata scream his name until he forgot his own name. 

Oikawa threw Hinata on top of the bed, making him yelp and bouncing slightly. 

"Please..."

Hinata stare at Oikawa with teary eyes as he saw Oikawa push his hair back and fuck. He's so sexy. 

"Impatient aren't you?"

Oikawa tease as he pull off his jacket, it's getting hot anyway. Tossing it anywhere, didn't care where it goes, climbing on the bed and started to leave kisses on Hinata's neck. 

"Only for you Daddy..."

Hinata says, aware that he got Oikawa's attention, smirking slightly. He let out a breathy moan as he felt his neck being abused. Red and purple marks painted his neck and a few bite marks. Hinata can't help but get excited at the feelings of Oikawa is possessive towards him and Hinata love every second of it. 

"Yeah, for Daddy only."

Oikawa whisper huskily and grab the waist of Hinata's shorts, pull it down in one swift moment. 

Oh god, he's never been this hard before.

Hinata whine at the cold air, spreading his legs for Oikawa. If Oikawa got his phone near him, he probably would make this scene for his wallpaper. No kidding. 

Oikawa duck down, taking his time as he kiss Hinata's inner thigh, giving a few suck and lapping it with his tongue. Hinata shivers in anticipation as he felt Oikawa is palming him through his boxer briefs.

"Please—"

Hinata's got cut off with a loud gasp as he felt Oikawa pulled off his boxer briefs, leaving him open. He swear he saw a glint of mischief on Oikawa's eyes, who's smirking widely and blow puff of air on Hinata's cock, making his dick twitching. 

"Please just get on with it Daddy..."

Oikawa reach for the nightstand drawer, searching for lube and give it to Hinata, who eyed it with a question eyes. 

"Play with yourself babe. Daddy wanna see."

Fuck. 

Hinata's practically could feel himself getting hard just by Oikawa's deep voice. How can he survive if Oikawa going to watch him fingering himself due to Oikawa's request, Hinata mentally scream, too embarrassed by the request.

"But—"

"When I say it, you need to obey baby boy. Or you want to be punished?"

Oikawa quirk one of his eyebrows, smirking at the thought of various punishment. Hinata whined at the thoughts of Oikawa punishing him. It didn't go well last time when Oikawa punished because of him being a 'bad boy'. 

 

Hinata whine as he felt the cold lube on his entrance, starting off with one finger first. He could feel the intense gaze from Oikawa gave him. Watching his finger disappear inside like a hawk, licking his lips. Slowly Hinata started to move his finger a little faster, desperate for the pleasure, panting and moaning. 

"Add another finger."

Oikawa said as he unzip his pants, groaning. Hinata obey, adding another finger, choking out a loud moan, thrusting more harder, hitting his prostate, gripping the bed sheets tightly as he keep hitting his prostate. 

"Fuck, you look so hot babe."

Hinata just moan in reply, his mind is hazy with the pleasure, once in a while look at Oikawa, seeing the hunger and lust in his eyes. 

"Stop."

Hinata did stop, even though he reluctantly did. Oikawa pull Hinata's fingers out, kissing Hinata softly. Hinata sigh into the kiss, gasping as he felt Oikawa nibble his bottom lips gently, tugging it slightly making Hinata groan. Slowly, Oikawa move down to Hinata's neck, making another fresh bite marks and hickey. 

Biting hard at the juncture of Hinata's neck and shoulder, and kiss it as if he's apologizing. Pulled back to see the masterpiece he just did at Hinata's neck and shoulder. 

Fucking hell, it fulls of evidence that Hinata is belong to Oikawa. 

"You're so fucking pretty."

Hinata's breath hitched as he heard the compliment, don't know if he needs to reply or feel flattered. Hinata just blush, pulling Oikawa down for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Oikawa's neck. 

Oikawa pull away from the kiss, leaned back, stare at the hole that have been prep by Hinata. Oikawa put his hand behind Hinata's knee, push it until Hinata's thigh making contact against his own chest, making Hinata fully exposed to him. 

Oikawa got to admit, he is impressed towards Hinata's flexibility. 

"Please Daddy..."

"What do you want baby? Tell Daddy."

"I want Daddy to fuck me..."

"You don't sound desperate enough,"

Oikawa smirks, watching the younger squirming beneath him with a red face. 

"Please Daddy, fuck me. Fuck me until I can still feel you inside me tomorrow."

"As you wish baby."

Oikawa smirks in victory, looking smug as hell, grabbing the lube, make sure he coat his cock well. Pressing his cock on the entrance, looking at Hinata for the last time and push it in slowly, groaning at the overwhelming heat. 

Hinata choke out a loud whine, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Oikawa pushed all the way in and wait for a moment. He thought he might cum then and there if he move. 

"You're so tight babe."

Oikawa let out a low moan, snapping his hips directly to Hinata's prostate. Hinata moan out loudly, god it felt so fucking good that he nearly cum. Oikawa keeping his thrust slow and gentle at first but after he heard Hinata saying 'Harder Daddy', Oikawa loose all his composure and pounded into Hinata. 

"Y-yes DADDY!"

"You love it? You love it when I fuck you hard through the bed sheets? You love it when neighbors could hear you since you're so fucking loud?"

"Yes yes yes! I love it Daddy!"

Hinata don't know why does he said lewd things like that but he didn't care much. Oikawa smirks, his hair damped on his forehead from the sweat, keep his thrusts in harsh pace. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna c-cum... C-can I cum?"

Hinata said between the thrust. 

"You wanna cum baby boy?"

Hinata bob his head even though Oikawa is still pounded into him. 

"I'll let you cum. But I want you to cum untouched, can you do that for Daddy?"

Hinata thinks he can't but still nodded his head since he's so fucking desperate to cum. 

A few hard thrust on Hinata prostate, making him cum untouched, body twitching in pleasure as he cried out in pleasure, clenching down on Oikawa and making him cumming inside. Hinata sigh as he felt he's being fill, breathing heavily as he trying to get down from the high. 

Oikawa pulled out, earning a whine from Hinata since he's still sensitive from the session. Laying beside Hinata, pulling him close to cuddle and Hinata loves to cuddle after sex. 

Sighing, scoot closer towards Oikawa's embrace and smile slightly. 

"I love you."

Oikawa chuckle, fingers buried into Hinata's soft hair, smiling down at his boyfriend. 

"Love you too Chibi-chan"

—————————————

Hinata woke up as he felt a warm breath hitting his neck, squinting his eyes open and smile a little. Small fingers caressing the soft brunette hair that belongs to Oikawa. 

Oikawa looks so fragile when he's asleep. 

Hugging Oikawa more closer, snuggling onto the other's warmth. Hinata feel Oikawa shifted against him, looked down only to receive a peck on his lips.

"Morning"

Oikawa slurred, snuggle closer to Hinata. 

"Morning and we should get up."

A long groan could heard from Oikawa's mouth. Hinata get out of the bed while yawning, ruffled his own hair and took Oikawa's jersey that laid near him. Wearing it with a smile, it ended on his thigh and it smells like Oikawa. 

"Come on, get up."

"5 more minutes."

"No."

"It's Saturday morning Shou-channnnn."

"Fine," Hinata giggle at the long whine. "But get up when I'm done with breakfast."

Hinata heard a muffled 'kay' then leave the room, not even took his phone that lying on the kitchen counter that he left yesterday. 

Not even mind to check the texts he got from his friends that saying they're gonna coming over his place for fun. 

Well, god is not on his side. 

Hinata took a glass of water and drink it slowly, his throat sore from yesterday screaming loudly. The point is, he didn't expect Oikawa to be so rough. 

Suddenly the door bell ring. 

Hinata frown. Who would came on during time like this? Hinata walk towards the door, not even care how does he looked, opening the door just to get a bear hug from Tanaka, Noya and Bokuto. He could see the others on their back, smiling. 

THERE'S A LOT OF PEOPLE ACTUALLY. 

WTF? 

"Thought you're still sleeping since you didn't reply my text."

Tanaka says loudly and pulled back from the hug only to see confusion on Hinata's face. 

Not only that. 

Hinata in Aoba Johsai jersey. Neck full with hickies and bite marks. Even his ankle got teeth mark. 

Oikawa probably bite it when he's asleep. 

"Why are you wearing that? What did you do last night?"

Bokuto question him, making Hinata blush furiously. 

"Ummmmm...."

"Don't tell me," Hinata heard a loud gasp and turn to look at Suga. "IT'S A ONE NIGHT STAND?!"

Everyone turned their head at Hinata, looking not very happy for whoever ruin their sunshine's innocence. 

"WHO IS IT HINATAAAA? WHO. IS. IT?!"

Suga probably the one who looked so devastated. His motherly instinct kicked in so hard. Hinata just sigh, this is not what he expected at all. 

"IS IT GRAND KING?"

Hinata almost choked on his saliva, looking at Suga's face. How could he guess so correctly? 

"Is the breakfast done Shou-chan?"

In perfect timing, Oikawa came out, wearing sweatpants only. Everyone eyed him for a second then scowl, shielding Hinata behind. Even Kenma hugging Hinata in case Oikawa is getting closer. 

"Oh, seems like it's fun today eh?"

"What did you do to him?" Tanaka snarled at him. 

"I didn't do anything."

"Yea rite, then what is the thing on his neck?"

"Isn't it obvious? Hickies."

Basically everyone triggered as fuck for that statement and tackling Oikawa on the floor, they looked like sandwich tho but in human form. 

"Let go of me you frickin weirdo!"

"NO. YOU HURT MY PRECIOUS BABY AND YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!"

Suga, who were clinging on Oikawa's leg says loudly, giving him a death glare. 

"Hinataaaaaaaa, haven't you tell themmmmm?"

Oikawa whine, giving up his struggle to get out from more than 10 peoples grip. Hinata just chuckled nervously, he did plan to tell his teammates about it but they all were just so busy with practice that he forgot! 

"Well, I forgot."

"Tell them now."

Oikawa demand with his deep voice, making Hinata shiver down his spine. Hell, and Oikawa even gave him the Daddy look at him. Literally saying 'Tell them before you'll be punish tonight' 

"Me and Oikawa is dating so could you please let him go?"

—————————————

"Well that went well."

"Yea, for you. Not me"

Oikawa grumble, puff out his cheeks, sulking. They did apologize at Oikawa though Hinata need to demanded them to apologize. Hinata turn around and hug Oikawa, inhaling his calm scent, smiling. 

"Sorry."

"I know babe," Hinata feels a warm hand in his hair, ruffling his hair and leaning into the touch, silently asking for more. 

"Now, what kind of punishment you shall get baby?"

Fuck. 

Oikawa's Daddy mode is switching on. 

"Up to you Daddy."

Hinata breathe out, tilted his head up only to feel another soft and warm lips against his. Hinata could feel Oikawa smirking against him. 

"Thought you wouldn't ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Oikawa is my shit. Anyway, probably gonna post BokuHina or InuHina next week.
> 
> [EDIT : I JUST REALIZED THAT MY WRITING SUCKS OMG WTF IM SO SORRY IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL ;_; please let me cry my eyes out for a moment.]


	3. Reaction // InuHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said, I'm gonna post InuHina ;) it's short but i hope you enjoy this trash.

Inuoka don't know what happened but he do know that he got his tiny boyfriend pinned against the wall with his palm on the side, blushing hard. 

Hinata just looked at him with confused look and blinking up at him innocently. For a second, Inuoka thought he saw an angel in front of him. 

"What're you doing?"

Hinata finally decided to ask since Inuoka seems like in struggle. "J-just wanna try something." Hinata give him a weird look and furrowed his brow, looking up at him with a confused look. 

"Well, is trapping me like this that you wanna do?"

"I g-guess?"

Inuoka can't help but blush again at the stare he got from Hinata. Oh god, please save him. 

"Where did you learn this by the way?"

Hinata still curious what have gotten into his boyfriend hovering him like this. To be honest, Hinata like that Inuoka had him cornered like this, it makes him feel extra giddy and excited. 

"Kuroo-san said that I should try this on you just to know your reaction."

Inuoka says, his cheeks still dusted with faint pink, looked away to avoid Hinata's stare. 

Okay. Now Hinata felt more amused. Thanks to Kuroo. "What kind of reaction do you expect you got from me anyway?" Hinata ask, hands finally wrapped around Inuoka's neck, pulling him down slightly due to the action. 

"I thought you would be very flustered y'know, since you look super cute when you're blushing."

Hinata blush at the compliment and pout, pulling his tall boyfriend more closer and press their forehead together, staring at each others eyes. 

"Stop saying things like that. It's so embarassing."

"But you do looked c-"

Before Inuoka can finished his sentence, Hinata cut him off with a kiss on his lips. Inuoka, who's taken aback by the action, stay still until Hinata leaned away from the kiss. 

"T-there. I give you a k-kiss and stop saying embarassing things about me."

Hinata muttered, chewing his bottom lips. Hinata took a peek at Inuoka's face and see him grinning down at him with his cheeks still tinted with pink. 

Inuoka dive in for another kiss, hands finally settled around Hinata's waist. Hinata just as eager as he is, kiss him back and moan softly into the kiss. Inuoka bite gently on Hinata's lower lips, receiving a gasp and smile as he felt Hinata trembling against him. 

Inuoka pulled back from the kiss and buried his face on the crook of Hinata's neck. Few words muffled as Inuoka speak but Hinata heard it clearly, smiling and pat the other's hair, 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BokuHina coming in 2 or 3 days? I'm not sure but I'll post when i feel like it.


	4. Possessive // BokuHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is how their relationship will be :')

Bokuto clicked his tongue in annoyance as he heard the cute giggles coming from his tiny boyfriend across the gym. Give a menacing glare towards the direction, clenching his fist as he witness the scene in front his own eyes. 

Hinata is with Lev, giggling as he heard Lev tells him some pun. Hinata also doesn't know why he laugh on the lame pun. 

"Hinata,"

Hinata just hummed in reply. 

"Why's Bokuto giving me such a scary look?"

Hinata tilted his head curiously, looking at Bokuto direction. He looks pissed as fuck. Then Bokuto gaze landed on him, eyes soften ever so slightly and smile, turning away to talked with Akaashi. Hinata just huffed, curious why Bokuto give Lev such a scary glare. Sometimes he just don't understand his boyfriend, like for real. 

They've been together for a few months and everything is fine until Bokuto always wore a stern look on his face when they're together. He just don't get it. 

Is he mad or something? 

Or Hinata unconsciously hurts his feelings? 

When Hinata ask, Bokuto always shrugged it off saying it's nothing personal. Well, Hinata did ignore it but it seems to get more worse day by day. Hinata can't help but sigh. 

"Hinata, you looked like shit. Does something bothering you?"

Kuroo's voice snapped him out of his toughts, turning around and looked up at Kuroo.

"Nothing. It's just Bokuto..."

"Ohoho? Did he hurt you? I could beat his ass you know."

Kuroo give him a lazy smirk as he cracking his knuckles, making Hinata chuckle. Maybe Kuroo know something since he's the closest with Bokuto, right? 

Yeah, it's not that hurt to ask. 

"Kuroo-san, does Bokuto act weird around you lately?"

"Hmmm, not really. He act like his usual self. Loud."

"Oh..."

"Awww, does Chibi-chan sad?"

Kuroo says as he saw the pout on Hinata's face, cooing as he laugh. Hinata blush and decide kick Kuroo on his side but failed. Curse his height, his leg got caught by Kuroo who's snickering, giving Hinata a sly smirk. 

"Too bad you're still short."

"Let me gooooooo!"

Hinata whined as he struggle, jumping in one leg to balance himself. This is so embarassing getting tease like this and about his height. 

"Fine, Chibi-chan."

Kuroo let go, without warning, making Hinata yelp as he lost his balance, closing his eyes tightly to taste to floor. Instead, he felt strong arms around his waist, pulling him close to the other strong chest. Open his eyes only to stare at Kuroo's face. 

"Thank god it's me or you'll be in pain."

Hinata just stuck out his tongue at him, not feeling grateful at all being saved by Kuroo. Well, he did feels grateful but after hearing his word, Hinata legit feels like he need to kick this cocky bastard in the balls.

"Fuck you."

Hinata grumble, trying to get out from Kuroo's grip, making Kuroo just hug him more closer. 

"I'm more prefer if I'm the one who fuck you."

Kuroo whispered, making Hinata blush furiously while he just laugh. Wrapping his arms around Hinata waist, picking him up so Hinata is up in the air. Hinata didn't expect that coming at all, he yelp and put both of his hand on Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo smirk at Hinata's action, spinning around making Hinata squealing as he cling on Kuroo. Both of his hands around Kuroo's neck as his legs around Kuroo's waist. 

He did not want to fall down with his ass touch the floor first. Thank you very much. 

"sTOP! I swear to god I will kick your balls if you don't stop!"

Abruptly, Kuroo stop and put him down gently, smirking widely. Hinata just puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms on his chest. Looking up at Kuroo with a I'm-Not-Impress look. Kuroo thought it's adorable tho. 

"AWWWWW, YOU'RE SO CUTE HINATAAAA."

"Yea yea, whatever." 

Still mad, Hinata turn around, sulking with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks like the girlfriend who doesn't get attention from their boyfriend. 

Kuroo just chuckle, hugging Hinata from behind not realizing he's too touchy with Hinata. 

"Excuse me."

Kuroo looked up only to see irritated face by Bokuto, smirking and let go of confused Hinata. Bokuto clicked his tongue in annoyance, pulling Hinata close to his personal space, still glaring daggers at Kuroo. 

Hinata blink in confusion, not feeling the intense atmosphere around them, tugging on Bokuto's shirt to get his attention. 

"Is something wrong?"

Bokuto turned to looked down at the younger and sigh, hugging him closer as he buried his face on the crook of Hinata's neck. Hinata ended up on the tip of his toes as Bokuto hug him, shivers run down his spine as he felt Bokuto took a deep breath on his neck. 

Kuroo took the sign and he leave the couple. 

Bokuto sure is possessive towards Hinata. Not that he doesn't support their relationship but Bokuto is clearly possessive towards Hinata and it's getting frustrated seeing Bokuto scowling nearly every second when he catch a glimpse of his boyfriend with another people. 

Hey, no offense, Bokuto just don't like it when people touch his innocent ball of sunshine. Hinata clearly is Bokuto's. 

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked and snuggle closer into Bokuto's embrace, took in the familiar calming scent. Hinata only receive a grunt in reply and he is not happy with the answer. Hinata lean back a little and look at Bokuto's face, searching if he's emotionally hurt or not. 

"Tell me Bokuto-san, is there something bothering you?"

Hinata ask, staring right into Bokuto's eyes. Bokuto open his mouth to say something but get cut off by Suga. 

"Guys, I know you both are together but please restraint yourself."

Suga sigh, sounds like a mother disappointed in their son. Hinata heard Bokuto scowl lowly, he barely catch it though. 

AND HOLY SHIT. DID BOKUTO JUST SCOWLED AT SUGA? 

"Tch,"

DID HE JUST 'TCH' AT SUGA? 

"I'm borrowing this baby crow for a second."

Bokuto says, scooping Hinata up, making him squeak at the sudden action and wrapped his hand around the other's neck. 

They both ended up making out in toilet tho. Hinata, clinging on Bokuto, hands around Bokuto's neck and legs around his waist. Bokuto, being the dominant one, biting on the pale skin, making some visible marks. 

"Bokuto-san... No hickey please..."

Bokuto growl in response, biting more deeper, drawing out a yelp and moan from the younger's mouth. Hinata can't help but feel dizzy, his mind hazy and unconsciously buck his hips against Bokuto. 

"You should probably stop being touchy with other people."

Bokuto leaned back and witness Hinata's face. Mouth open in a few moans and gasp, cheeks flush, looking innocent yet not so innocent. 

"W-why?" Hinata can't help but feel confuse, despite in steamy situation, he barely can speak normally. "Because you're mine. I don't like to share what's mine." 

Bokuto purred, licking Hinata's bottom lips and nibble it gently, making Hinata let out a shaky breath and moan softly, hands travel to the other's hair to deepened the kiss. 

After pull apart from the kiss, Bokuto stroke the younger's flush cheek, thumb caressing the red and glistening lips, smirking and give Hinata one last kiss on the lips. 

"Understood?"

"Y-yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I approve possessive Bokuto ;) anyway, KurooHina and TeruHina next!


	5. Craving // KurooHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to post this today instead of tommorow so yea.

"Can we eat popsicle?" Hinata ask as he tugged on Kuroo's sleeves only to receive a weird look. 

"Seriously? Popsicle? In this cold night?" Kuroo says, hand gesture on his surrounding and yes it's fucking cold to even eat some popsicle. Hinata pout, making a puppy eyes. "No, Hinata. Your puppy eyes won't work on me. I'm immune to it." Kuroo sigh, ruffling Hinata's hair. 

"But I'm craving for something sweetttttt."

"Is the popsicle only sweet things that exist in this world?"

Okay, Kuroo totally fucked up when he says that. Hinata basically on the verge of crying, lips quivering.

Kuroo was like oh shit man, you fucked up this time. 

"H-hinata, don't cry."

Kuroo quickly pull Hinata into a hug, sighing. "I just craving for something sweet." Hinata mumble while sniffling, trying to wipe his tears away. 

"But you can't eat it when we're freezing out here."

Kuroo heard Hinata let out a pitiful whine, cupping Hinata's face on both of his hand to tilt his head up only to see Hinata is crying. 

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. 

"I'm sorry Hinataaaaa. We'll buy you some popsicle yeah? D-don't cryyyy."

Kuroo panicked, he didn't mean to make Hinata cry, biting his lips in worried as he wipe the few tears away from Hinata's pale cheeks. 

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Whatever to make you stop crying. Now, smile for me. Please?"

Hinata sniffles and rub his eyes, smiling at the older. Kuroo ruffle Hinata's hair and pulled him into the nearest convenient store, choosing some popsicle for Hinata. 

"Thanks Kuroo! I love you!"

Hinata says as he give Kuroo a hug, squeezing his arms around Kuroo's waist and started to unwrapped his sweets to eat. Making some slurping sound as he savour the treat, squealing at how cold the popsicle is. 

"It's cold."

"You're the one who asked for it."

"Ughh, brain freeze,"

Kuroo chuckled as he heard the younger rant at him how cold the popsicle are. "At least you get want you wanted right?" 

Hinata hummed, his lips still around the cold treat, sucking it loudly only to create some lewd sound, leaving Kuroo stare at Hinata's lips. 

Kuroo, my man, stop thinking dirty thoughts. 

Hinata noticed that Kuroo is staring at him, tilted his head in confusion, raised his brows at Kuroo. "What are you staring at?"

Kuroo smirk, since Hinata already ask, why not. "I think I was craving for something after all."

"What is it?"

Kuroo picked Hinata up, smirking. Hinata seems unfazed, he used to it with Kuroo randomly scooping him up like this. 

"Let's just say it's involved with someone eating popsicle."

"Wait, is it-"

"Yes."

"But you said we're going to my place so we could cuddle." Hinata whined, wiggling out from Kuroo's grip. 

"I've changed my mind," Kuroo purred and kiss Hinata on the nose. Hinata pout, puffing out his cheeks and glare at him cutely. 

"I'm craving for you tonight Shouyou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What pairing should I write next after TeruHina? :')


	6. Mate // TeruHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:30 in the morning and i need to sleep for school tomorrow. Decide to post this before sleep ;)

Hinata woke up with a headache, groaning as he sat up, his body ache all over. Suddenly feeling hot, Hinata crawl out from the bed, walking towards the bathroom to clean all the sweat. It's surprisingly hot today, or is it just him. 

Sighing into the cold shower, he feels so much better. After get out from the shower, wearing his school uniform, running downstairs to greet his mom and his little sister, Natsu. 

"Morning mom."

His mother smile at him, petting his hair and place some breakfast in front of him. "Are you feeling alright Shouyou? You looked flustered."

"I'm fine."

"When is your next heat?"

"It should be next two week."

His mother nodded, smiling as she caress Hinata's cheek. "If it goes early, call me okay? I don't want my baby hanging around with Alphas when he's in heat." Hinata whined at his mom, it's not like he wanted to. 

His mother giggled, "Don't take it so seriously. I want you to be safe that's all." Hinata just hummed and nodded. 

"Unless you already have mate to help you." Hinata choke at his food, coughing as he reached for water and gulp half of it down from the glass, staring at his mother with wide eyes. 

She wiggle her eyebrows at her son playfully, smirking slightly and giggle again when Hinata turn red. 

"M-mom!"

"Yeah yeah. I know. But really tho, get a mate soon,"

Hinata ignore what his mom said, only to make her feels suspicious. 

"Or you really do have a mate?"

His mother asked, face lighten up. Hinata blush and avoid the stare he got from his mother. 

"YOU DO HAVE A MATEEEEEEE! COME ON TELL ME WHO IS IT?"

"Mom-"

"wHo iS IT?"

"Mom, calm d-"

"WHO IS IT?"

"MOM!"

Hinata sigh, covering his face in his palm, groan loudly. 

"Awww, come on Shouyou, I just want to know who's the lucky Alpha!"

She squeal in delight, squeeze Hinata into a bone crushing hug. "You know him." Hinata mumble, reluctantly hugging his mother back. 

Suddenly, his mother gasp, smirking widely at Hinata. 

"Teru?"

Hinata blush, oh my god this is so embarassing. "Yeah him. Your favorite Teru-chan." Hinata says in a sing song voice, she once again squeal, smothering Hinata with kisses on his face. 

"Bet all your kids will looked hot and pretty eyyyyyyy?" She said in a flirtatious tone, wiggling her eyebrows again. 

"MOM!!! THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING FOR SCHOOL! GOODBYE!"

Hinata get out from the god damn house, not wanting to get embarassed again. 

"I thought you would say Tooru-chan though, Shouyou!!" She yells. 

"whAt THe fUCk mOM! HE's a pErvERT!!" Hinata yells back from outside of his house, puffed out his cheeks when he heard his mother giggles then she walked out to give Hinata a hug again. 

"Lively eh?"

Terushima says, appear out of nowhere, it's not that weird, Hinata get used to it. 

"Teru-channn! How've you been?"

"I'm doing great ma'am!"

Terushima cheerfully says, doing a salute, grinning widely. 

God, please protect this child. He's such a cinnamon roll. 

"I see. Have a great day both of you!" She gave Terushima a hug, who is more happy to return the hug back. 

 

"Your mom was kinda happy, something's up?"

Terushima said, holding Hinata's tiny hand and press his lips on the wrist, grinning when Hinata blush at the sudden action. 

"Mannnnnn, you're still easy to tease after we've been together!"

Hinata gasp, punching Terushima on his side then slap his chest rapidly. Terushima just giggle and wince a little when Hinata practically slapping his chest on the same place. 

"Omfg, stop! It's going to feel itchy if you keep slapping at the same place!"

Terushima whine, making a puppy eyes and pout at Hinata. "She knows about us." Hinata said when Terushima already stop whining at him, looking at his mate on the corner of his eye. 

"That's good!"

"IT'S EMBARASSING TERUSHIMAAA!"

"Awww, no it doesn't."

Terushima chuckle as the younger rant about how his mother teasing him about their relationship. "I mean, she would tease me all the time!!" Hinata says, hands in the air like it the most biggest problem ever. 

"It would be fine, Shouyou."

Terushima smile when the younger finally shut up, still pouting and puff out his cheeks. Pulling Hinata into a hug, snuggling his hair, smelling the surprisingly strong sweet scent. 

"You know, you smell sickening sweet today."

Hinata immediately tensed up, avoid some eye contact, wiggling out of Terushima's grip to escape. 

Before Hinata could escape, Terushima wrapped his arms around Hinata's tiny waist, pressing him against his chest, took in another smell on Hinata's neck, making him whimper. 

"You in heat?"

"N-no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah! Don't worry."

Terushima squinted his eyes and look at Hinata, seriously unconvinced by the answer. Hinata squirm against him, trying to get out from his iron grip, blushing a little when his mate practically burning hole on his head. 

"Come find me if something happens. And I mean immediately or I'm the one who'll hunting you down. Get it?"

Terushima says in a deep and demanding tone, his Alpha instinct taking over his mind. Hinata shudder at the sudden possessive action, face turning red and nodded. 

Holy fuck, Terushima looked so hot that leave Hinata in thought of how lucky he is. 

"If I smell your scent on someone else, don't mad at me if that person is unconscious and just to tell you, I don't like it when you reek of another Alphas smell."

Terushima says again, face darkened, leaving Hinata shiver in his spot,don't know if he's actually scared or aroused. 

"Y-yes, of course Terushima."

"Good! Now let's go!"

Terushima turned to his cheery self back, holding Hinata's hand and pulling him into the school ground. Hinata couldn't even handle his mate mood swing and just go along with it. 

 

It's all good until it was lunch break, leaving him in a dazed, tired and he even started to sweat a little. Hinata squirm in his seat, trying to make the hotness go away from him, his mouth felt dry as he keep panting.

He didn't want to be a bother to his mate but really and I mean REALLY need to find Terushima. If he didn't, he would probably need to face consequences of surrounded by Alphas when he's in heat and he didn't want that. 

It didn't go well last time. 

Walking upstairs through the direction of the third floor, which is where Terushima's class is, ignoring the hungry look by each person he pass. Hinata doesn't have time to deal with it, he feels more weak in each step he took, groaning at the coiled on the pit of his stomach. 

"Hinata?" He turned around and oh god, he feels happy to stumble upon Terushima's friend. 

(BOBATA TO THE FUCKING RESCUE) 

"Bobata..."

"You okay dude— God damn, you reeked of pheromones! What are you doing in this place? You'd probably being raped if I didn't accidentally meet you."

Bobata said in a motherly tone, crossing his arms at his chest and look at Hinata with furrowed brows. Hinata rolled his eyes despite being in heat, whining at him. 

"Fucking help me if you didn't want me to get raped."

"Fine, jeez, no need to be so mean."

Bobata sigh, pouting, decide to just scoop Hinata up. Hinata yelp at the sudden contact, it sent electrifying feelings through his body, panting and curl further into Bobata's chest. "Please hurry up... Or I'll jump at you." Hinata muttered, clenching on the other's uniform. 

Bobata chuckle, "Please don't do that, Terushima will kill me." He says, laughing at the joke, making Hinata smile.

"That's why I told you to hurry up." 

"I get it. Now just rest before your heat become more worse."

It takes few minutes to get to their class, taking all the Alpha's attention towards the smell of Omega in heat, whining in feared, desperately need the attention of to be protected. 

"Terushimaaaa, you need to take care of Hinata." Bobata said, opening the classroom door loudly, making all of people looked at them. Terushima, who were arguing with his friend, turn his head around when he smell the sweet scent of his mate, finding Hinata in Bobata's arms. 

Growling loudly, hurried over to Hinata, sighing when Hinata reach out his hand wanting to be hold by his Alpha. Terushima open his hand, smiling softly when Hinata jump on him, clinging on him like it's his dear life. 

Terushima whipped his head around, saw few of other Alphas drooling over Hinata. "The fuck you looking at?" Terushima growl at them, hugging Hinata in protective manners. 

"Dude, chill, Hinata would be fine." Bobata chuckled, he's not quite fond with possessive Terushima, it's just not right and weird. "Yeah, thanks man, I owe you one."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now shoo."

Bobata pushed Terushima out from the class, shooing him off. "Seriously tho, I owe you one." Terushima says again, patting Hinata's head when the younger whining. 

"Fucking hell, I know Terushima. Now go before Hinata jump on someone else."

Terushima scoffed at the statement, quickly said another thank you at his friend, running to the nearest toilet. 

"W-what are you doing?" Hinata ask, not realizing that he's already in one of the toilet stall. "Taking care of you." Terushima simply said, giving a few light kisses on Hinata's jaw. 

"W-we can't do it here."

"It'll be quick. Just a handjob will do."

"N-noooo, not here."

"Let me take care of you Shouyou."

Hinata shuddered at the stubbornness, it's annoying yet he find it hot for some reason and nodded his head. Terushima smile, kissing Hinata's lips as he muttered a small thank you and sit on the toilet, making Hinata's back face his chest. 

"P-please hurry up." Hinata whimper as he felt a bigger hand palming him through his pants, let out a small moan. Terushima unbutton Hinata's pants and pull out his already hard dick. Hinata gasp when he felt a cold hand stroking his dick slowly, arching against his mate. 

Terushima quickly do the work, using the pre cum that oozing out from the tip to make it more easily to pleased Hinata. Moans and yelp soon filled the air, arching and throw his head back from the pleasure. Terushima nipped at Hinata's expose neck, make sure it doesn't looked visible because he knew that Hinata would pissed. 

"G-gonna cum." Hinata breath heavily, clawing at Terushima's arm, legs twitching vigorously. Terushima nodded, kissing Hinata's shoulder, feeling the other's body keep arching against him. 

Hinata cum with a silent moan when Terushima squeeze his dick quite harshly, panting and trembling against the other's chest. Terushima chuckle when he felt Hinata snuggle against him, kissing the younger on the cheek then the lips, smiling when Hinata kiss him back lazily. 

"Feels better?"

"Much better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU LIKE IT? CUZ AM SURE AS HELL ENJOYED WRITING THIS. lol. TeruHina is also one of my favorite pairing :') there is going to be more in the future. Don't worry TeruHina fans. 
> 
> Also, guess the two pairing who is going to be next xD you guys can still suggest the next ship. Probably rare ship and make me sink into rarepair hell ;)


	7. A N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update.

I know that some of you guys won't read it but i'mma write this anyway. 

So, I won't be updating this fic regularly anymore, I'm getting very busy lately because of school and shit happens. 

Maybe I would update like one week one chapter? Or maybe two week one chapter. I seriously don't know how long. It all depends on my mood, if I'm high as fuck then y'all could sense the high on my fic. Lol.

BUT. 

I would definitely wouldn't abandoned this fic collection since I really love this. It may took some time but I hope you guys would be patient. 

I'm sure the time would fly fast if you guys be patients for me ;)))

Since it's near the end of the year, I probably would update regularly during November or December. 

Also, next year is gonna be my last year for school then I would graduate, I am happy as fuck I could get out from that shitty school and I could update more often. 

Until then, thank you for the one who read my works, I think all my fic not good enough to share with everyone. 

Gotta blast ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [9.7.2017]


	8. Comfort // LevHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about my friend when I write this :') Nea, if you're reading this, thank you for being friends with me for like 7 years ;)

Hinata Shouyou is short. He envy tall people especially Lev. Hinata sometimes wonder how does it feel like to be tall and intimidating. He don't like it when he's still short despite his age and his baby face, he should be tall by his age but fuck hormones and stuff. 

Should he mention that he hate it when people tease him about his heights, including Lev. 

That bitch. 

Lev might tall and looked mature, but the truth is he's the most childish, always teasing Hinata with his height. 

"Hinata, you're so short!"

"Shorty!!"

"Can't reach? Let me help you shorty."

"Did you grow up Hinata?"

SEE WHAT I MEAN? HINATA IS SO DONE WITH HIS SHIT. THAT'S IT HINATA OUT. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lol just kidding. Hinata is not done yet with his rant. 

Even if Lev act like a fucking ass he is, Hinata still love him. When Lev finally being considerate and be useful for Hinata once, Hinata really appreciate his kindness. 

Lev always by his side when he's not in the mood, when he feels anxiety and depression, he always by his side. 

Lev is the only person that Hinata can seek comfort. Even though he's not good with dealing this kind of stuff, he still listen all the stuff Hinata rant at him. 

Sometimes, Lev would give the reason as Hinata rant at him why such things happens to him. Lev can't help but curious why Hinata always search for him. 

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always rant at me?"

Hinata look at him with a sad eye. Did Lev found it annoying? 

"Well, I think it's because you're the only one I can seek comfort."

"Really? I mean, I'm not good dealing with all this things to be honest. I don't know what to say when you blurt out all your problems," Lev sigh, chin rested on his palm, look at Hinata with a small smile as Hinata giggle. 

"Maybe your vibe I guess? I don't know, but something about you makes me feel comfortable." Hinata shrugged, grinning at Lev as he scoff. 

"I don't mind when you rant at me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think you look cute when you rant at me," Lev smirk, saw the pale cheeks turn to faint pink. "The way you keep asking for attention and comfort is just too cute."

Hinata blush, blinking furiously, cause what the fuck? 

"I feel like I need to protect you for some reason you know, and I would happy to do that."

"E-ehh?"

"I can give you all the comfort that you desperately seek Hinata."

"W-wait. Are you confessing right now?"

Lev smile, showing the perfect white teeth, "Yeah. I am." Hinata blush hardly, fingers clutching on the textbook that he's holding, hiding his face behind the book. He heard Lev chuckle and oh god why do he feel so flustered? 

"So, how about that?"

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata muttered, still refuse to look at Lev. 

"Be mine and I will make you happy."

Holy fuck, that's some straightforward shit and Hinata felt so happy that he nearly cry, no one ever treat him so nice like Lev. Hinata nodded his head didn't care if Lev didn't see it but he did. Grinning widely, pull Hinata into a hug, making Hinata stand on the tip of his toe even though Lev already bend down a little bit. 

"I promise will make you happy and give all the comfort that you need."

Hinata smile, hiding his flustered face in Lev's chest. "But seriously though, get more taller Hinata so that I won't have to hurt my back to hug you."

Hinata triggered, smack Lev's chest, pouting at him. "You asshole." Hinata grumble, leaving Lev alone behind, who's whining at Hinata suddenly smack him. 

Lev is such an ass. 

But Hinata still love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next gonna be DaiHina! It's gonna be platonic I guess? Meh, its up to what you guys preferred.


	9. Protective // DaiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little high when I write this.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Okay, maybe I was high asf.

"Daichi-sannn!!!" 

"What is it Hinata?"

"Help me pleaseee!!"

"Help you?"

"Yes! Please! I don't know what to do!"

"Okay? What do you want me to help?"

"Someone ask me to go on a date,"

"Then?"

"Well, all four of them ask out on the same day and I feel bad for rejecting themmmm."

"Well, shit."

 

Hinata whine at the older as he keep saying how bad he feel when he rejected one of them. 

But, who is this 'four' actually? 

"Before that, who is this people that you talk about?" 

Daichi ask, making Hinata turn red as he stutter out. 

"It's Oikawa-san, Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san and Terushima-san."

Daichi nearly flipped the table when he heard the names, giving Hinata a Are-You-Fucking-Kidding-Me look. 

Hinata just chuckle nervously while twiddling with his fingers, smiling sheepishly, cheeks still dusted with pink. Daichi mentally screeching cause goddamn, some weird ass captain trying to flirt with his innocent baby birb. 

You know what, Daichi wouldn't let that happen. He won't let the pervert captain touch his baby. 

HE'S GOING TO PROTECT HIS BABY. 

"Don't worry Hinata, your daddy gonna protect you."

"Ehh?"

"I mean, I'm going with you to explain things. You know what is it."

"Oh okay thanks Daichi-san! I'll send the address to you and thanks again! I really don't know what to do if you're not helping me."

"Yeah, sure Hinata."

Daichi sure is gonna beat their pervert asses. Thinking they can flirt with his Hinata. 

OH HELL NO. OVER DAICHI'S DEAD BODY FIRST. 

DON'T WORRY HINATA, YOUR DADDY TO THE FUCKING RESCUE. 

 

Daichi crossed his arms on his chest as he look down to four of them, who's sitting, begging for forgiveness. "So, I heard you guys asked Hinata on a date?" Daichi ask in a fake sweet tone. 

"Yes. We're so sorry Daichi." Oikawa says, look down to hide his face cuz damn, Daichi is pretty darn scary. 

"Aww come on Daichi, he's not even your son. Why are you getting so worked up?" Kuroo says, sighing. Bokuto and Terushima just sit cause they both know better to shut up if they didn't want their ass get whooped. 

"Listen you fuck face, Hinata is my son. So, don't you dare to touch, look or even talk to him. Do you fucking understand me?" Daichi says with a growl while pointing his index finger at them. 

"We can't talk to him? Isn't that a little too harsh?" Bokuto wonder out loudly, tilting his head lightly in confusion. "And we can't look at him?? But if we can talk to him, doesn't that makes us to look at him????" Terushima continues, making Bokuto nodded his head while Kuroo basically curse under his breath, asking the god why do he had such an idiot as friends and Oikawa trying to hide his laughter. 

Fucking hell, they both were so precious and innocent that makes Oikawa feels bad for them. 

Before Daichi could say anything else, Hinata already running at them with a bright smile. "Guyss! I'm sorry I'm late!" Hinata says, standing beside Daichi and apologize. 

"Actually no Chibi-chan. You're just right on time." Oikawa said, taking Hinata's tiny hand and kiss it, making Hinata blush and giggle. Daichi nearly punch Oikawa in the face cause bastard just kiss his son without his permission. 

"I'm so sorry for didn't tell you guys about this and I ask Daichi-san for explain things..? Hope you guys understand."

"Yeah, we totally understand! Don't worry Hinata!" Bokuto chirped in, slung an arm around Hinata's shoulder, smiling at the younger. "Yep! Don't sweat it kid." Terushima added and ruffled Hinata's hair, making him giggle again. 

Well, maybe Bokuto and Terushima not so bad. They're not flirty and Hinata would be in good care. 

Then it leaves Kuroo and Oikawa. Some weird ass cat vibe and some dude that pretty confident in his face. Which is only make Daichi more irritated. 

"Since all of us has arrived, why don't we have some fun yeah?" Daichi says then push Hinata towards Bokuto and Terushima, giving them a Take-Care-Of-Him-Or-I'll-Kill-You look. They both just nodded and pull Hinata along with them happily. 

"And that leaves both of you," Daichi turn around to face a bored looking Kuroo and smiling Oikawa. Kuroo rolled his eyes, sighing, this is harder than he thought. "You better not making any pervert things with him or you'll face my wrath." Daichi says darkly, lips twitching into force smile. 

For once, Kuroo and Oikawa actually scared with how Daichi threatened them. 

The rest of the date goes pretty well.

Just kidding. 

It was a disaster for Kuroo and Oikawa since Daichi keep watching them lika a hawk and Oikawa nearly received a punch on his beautiful face just because he kiss Hinata's cheek. 

Oikawa was like 'wtf m8 chill.' but Daichi shut him up by shoving his face to the wall, saying "Just as I thought, the wall like you so much you bastard."

Let's be honest, Hinata doesn't even know what's going on and thought they're just being playful. When Hinata ask them, Daichi shrugged it off with a smile saying it's nothing big. 

"Omg Daichi, stop, you're going to kill him!" Kuroo says when Daichi doesn't stop his torture towards Oikawa. 

"i'M nOt GoINg tO sToP uNTil yoU gUys StOp mOLesTInG my SOn!" 

"For fuck's sake, how do many times do I need to tell you! He's not your son!"

"He is! Stop saying ridiculous things!"

And there they are, bickering about Daichi's 'son'. Unfortunately Hinata heard the conversation and ask Terushima who is Daichi's 'son' they keep talking about. 

"Welllllllllllllllll, I don't really know baby birb." Terushima chuckle and squeeze both of Hinata's cheeks, grinning down at him. "Maybe you should ask them Hinata?" Bokuto added, looking at Kuroo, who dodge Daichi's fist then he look at Oikawa with sympathy. 

That kid is on the verge of death. Please save him. 

"You think I should ask them?"

"I mean, if you're curious of course."

Hinata bit his lower lips. Do he feel curious? Not gonna lie, he is curious as fuck. 

And now, back to Daichi and Kuroo. 

"I told you to stop molesting my son and yet here you are, attempt an sexual harassment!" Daichi says in frustration when the memory of Oikawa kissing Hinata's cheek. He don't want another weird dude kiss his son again. 

"Oh yeah?! Even if he's your son, he's going to get married soon when he's older! What are you going to do when the times have come?!" Kuroo retorted back, pulling Oikawa from Daichi since he feels bad for him. Daichi immediately stop dead in his track, trying to process the scene of Hinata getting married and scream. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kuroo sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, finally Daichi stop rampaging like an animal. Daichi ran towards Hinata and hug him, making Hinata startle at the sudden hug. "Omfg, you can't get married Hinata!! You're going to stay with your daddy okay! Don't leave your daddy!"

"Okay????" Hinata doesn't even know what to say so he just agrees with it then he heard Daichi sigh. 

Daichi took Hinata's hand and intertwined their hands, turning around to look at Kuroo and point at him saying, "Fuck you," then Oikawa next, "Fuck you," Daichi turn around again to point at Terushima, "You're nice so you good," then confuse and pure looking Bokuto "I can't curse at you, so hi."

That probably the most childish things that Daichi had ever said. Then he pull Hinata away from them after saying goodbye, leaving Kuroo and Oikawa dumbfounded meanwhile Terushima and Bokuto waving goodbye at them as Hinata helplessly followed his captain. 

Or should I say daddy. 

In the end, Hinata keeps apologizing at Kuroo and Oikawa about the weird date, kiss their cheek as an apology then run away as fast as he can since his face is burning red. 

Both Kuroo and Oikawa touch their cheek, smiling like an idiot. At least Daichi is not there or their ass gonna get whooped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Hoshiumi next ;') because I can't believe there's barely any content about HoshiHina when they both clearly fall in love with each other ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Confident // HoshiHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I've been in depression mood lately and my family makes it worst. 
> 
> Now I'm scared of everything.   
> My life.   
> My grades.   
> My future. 
> 
> Sorry if it's annoyed you for reading this depressing story lol. But yeah, hope you guys enjoyed reading this.

Hinata was doing his daily practice, fighting with Kageyama when he can. Just because he like to irritate Kageyama. 

When he was practicing, the sounds of gym door being open attract all of their attention, revealing a serious looking Hoshiumi. 

Kageyama stare at him, tilting his head slightly and then shrugged. Hoshiumi walked closer towards Hinata, leaving a respectful space between them, index finger pointing at him while smirking, showing his smug ass attitude which Hinata considered it hot. 

Unfair.

That's the only thought that running around on Hinata's head. Hinata gulp down the lump on his throat, cold sweat starting to form on the back of his neck. 

"I like you. Go out with me." 

Hinata blinked, once, twice. Blush started to creep on his face, he couldn't even talk properly. 

"E-ehh?! W-w-what?!"

Hinata stuttered out, crouch down since he is so shocked that his knees couldn't take it, cupping both of his flustered cheeks while whispered 'what the fuck' to himself like a mantra. 

"I said I like you. Go on a date with me."

Hoshiumi repeat again, both of his hands on his pocket, looking down at flustered Hinata with a smirk. 

Oh how Hinata wish to wipe that cocky smirk off his face. 

It's unfair. 

Totally unfair for someone to be this hot. 

No. It should be illegal. 

Hinata mentally screeching, how he wish to just die on the spot so that he wouldn't need to answer the date (?)

Lol idk. 

Suga immediately interrupt them by standing in front of Hinata, who is still on the floor mumbling things. 

"Excuse me, but what??"

Hoshiumi could sense the hint of sarcasm in Suga's tone, he scoffed and smirk again. Before Hoshiumi could open his mouth to speak, Suga cut him off. 

"Thought you hate him the most tho, that's all and curious." 

Suga says, glare at Hoshiumi as he crossed his arms on his chest. Tanaka and Noya at the background basically jumping and screaming 'he just got roasted by Sugaaaaaa!'. 

"Well, I'm sorry if you're thinking like that. The truth is I thought Hinata is amazing." 

Hoshiumi says calmly, making Hinata flustered at the back. 

"Damn boiii, that was smooth." Noya whispered at Tanaka, who nodded his head. 

Hoshiumi smirk again when he can't read Suga expression. Suga scoffed, turn around to look at Daichi. Suga gave A-Little-Help-Maybe look at him. Daichi sigh and shook his head decide to help the desperate mama birb. 

"Look, Hinata barely even know you, so maybe, next time?" Daichi said with a sigh. 

"There's no next time."

Daichi slap Suga on his shoulder, making him wince and pout. 

"I know we barely know each other but I do know that I like him. And I'm sure Hinata like me too." Hoshimi says, he could heard a few gasp around him. 

Noya came and pat Hoshiumi's shoulder, "Bro, I know that you're confident asshole, but I got to say, that is probably the most smooth and cringy things that I've ever heard."

"Thanks?" Hoshiumi unsurely said, don't know if he need to say thanks but he said it anyway. Then he turn to look at Daichi with a smirk. 

"So? Don't worry, I'll just borrow him for a few hours and I'll make sure he came back safely."

"Actually, that sounds pretty goo—"

"No. You may not borrow him."

Hoshiumi clicked his tongue as he look at Suga with annoyed face, thinking 'this white hair dude is getting on my nerve'. 

Daichi groan and rub his palm on his face, "Suga, he's just borrowing him for a few goddamn hours!"

"No! I won't let him!"

Then, Suga and Daichi keep bickering about it, ignoring their surroundings, not realizing that Hoshiumi already scooted closer to Hinata. 

"How about we go for a date Hinata?" Hoshiumi says as he hold Hinata's hand, smiling gently at the younger. Hinata blush at the skin contact, eyes darting around for some help

He got some support from his teammates instead. Noya and Tanaka gave him thumbs up, Kageyama just scowl at him, Tsukishima tried to be nice but insult him instead, Yamaguchi smile at him while mouthed 'goodluck' and Asahi also smile at him. 

"O-okay I guess? But how about Daichi and Suga?"

"Ignore them."

"E-eh?"

With that Hoshiumi already pull Hinata out by the wrist, yelling "Thank you for letting me borrow him!", just to riled up Suga. 

Not gonna lie, he liked it when Suga angry. It makes him feel proud for some reason. 

Suga already screaming and cursing while the others trying to calm him down. 

Hinata try to not imagine what Suga going to do to him if he got back. Probably bad things. 

"Relax." 

"Hmm?"

"You looked terrified. Am I that scary to you?"

"N-not really."

"That's good then cause we're going to do lots of stuff together." 

Hoshiumi smile at Hinata, ruffled his hair. Hinata look down to hide his blush, he feel like he might fainted cuz it's getting hot. 

Or is it just him. 

Hinata looked up and see Hoshiumi is planning their date, Hinata took this opportunity to pull Hoshiumi down and press a kiss on his cheek. 

Now, it's Hoshiumi turn to blush. "Fuck, stop doing that. I might jump on you instead of going on a date with you." Hoshiumi mutter and turned around to walk away, his hand still holding onto Hinata's wrist. 

Hinata mentally screaming as he let his body being dragged away. For once, he don't mind being dragged like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, i don't know when will i update. I'll try my best to update.


	11. Horny // BoKuroHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough to write this. IM SO SORRYYYYY

“I can’t understand you Alphas and Omegas, smelling each other like you were meat.” Kageyama rolled his eyes in annoyance as he heard Hinata giggled across the gym because Bokuto and Kuroo basically sniffing him. 

Like wtf? 

In the middle of practice? 

Excuse me, but Kageyama hates PDA. 

"Sorry Tobio-chan. Can't help it." Kuroo smirks as he pulled the Omega closer, making the other Alpa whining at the loss. 

"It's not fair cat! Lemme cuddle him too!" Bokuto extend his hands out while pouting, Hinata immediately jump on him, giggling cutely when Bokuto nuzzle his neck. 

Kuroo's hand worked up under Hinata's shirt, roaming under the sensitive skin, earning a shaky breath from the Omega. 

"Holy fuck. Are they actually gonna do it in here???" Noya asked while pointing at them. Asahi already covered his own eyes while blushing cuz he is innocent thank you very much. 

"Ughh, this is gonna be a pain in the ass." Tsukishima muttered under his breath while adjust his glasses, sighing. "Daichi-san, I wanna leave for a while. I know something bad gonna happen so bye." Tsukishima says, walking out from the gym with Yamaguchi followed behind.

"Are they actually making out?" Noya says while eyeing them and holy shit they are making out. Suga choked on his own spit, coughing a little.

This is getting out of control. 

Suga need them to stop this thing.

It's inappropriate. 

 

Suga walked towards them, pulling Kuroo off from the younger's back. 

Oh god, he regret that. 

Totally regret. 

"The fuck do you want?" Kuroo snarl at him, eyes full with lust, don't care who is he talking to. 

"Kuroo..." Hinata whine as he felt the warmth on his back gone, calling out for his Alpha with a pitiful voice. Bokuto smirk when he buried his face on the crook of Hinata's neck. 

"Could you please give us a minute? If you wouldn't mind of course." Bokuto asked cheerfully. Suga just nodded. 

Suga just stare dumbfounded as three of them running into the changing room, continuing what were they doing. 

"Thank god! I thought they gonna fuck like rabbits in here." Suga whisper to Daichi and sigh in relieved.

Daichi shrugs. 

Trying to ignore the pheromones in the air. 

It's hard. 

"Is it me or I just heard Hinata moan?????" Noya asked, looking at Daichi with pure curious. 

"Yes. You just heard his moan." Daichi state it, looking disappointed and shake his head. 

"Bokuto-san! Harder please!"

"I will baby!"

Tanaka and Noya already running around, hands on the air while screeching like a girl, trying to ignore the loud moans. 

"We should continue our practice." Daichi said as he toss the ball towards Suga. "What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Suga exclaimed. 

"I don't mind as long as we continued practice." Kageyama says which earn a few weird stares from his teammates. 

"What? No one can tear me apart from volleyballs." Kageyama said innocently. Suga sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. 

Then they heard a loud banging in the changing room. 

"Oh my god! I can't take you both at the same time!"

"It's fine babe, you can."

"Easy for you to say when I'm the one who need to fit that big cock inside me!"

Then a chuckle could be heard, "We're going to make you feels good baby. Be good for us yeah?"

Then a high pitch cries and moan echo through the gym. Asahi already leave cuz he can't take it. Tanaka and Noya still running around. Kageyama still innocently furrowed his brows with the weird sound. 

"Are they okay in there? They sound hurt." Kagayema asked, pointing towards the door. "No! They're fine! Don't worry!" Suga said then pull the innocent and pure child away while giving Daichi a You-Better-Solve-This-Problem-When-We-Get-Back look. 

"wHAt? It's not my fault if they're fucking like rabbits!"

"You are the captain so make this stop before we got this innocent mind corrupted." Then Suga pulled the others away, leaving Daichi alone in the gym. 

With defeat, Daichi walk towards the changing room door, open and reveal Kuroo fucking Hinata with Bokuto wearing his own jersey. 

Bokuto probably done with his business. Daichi gulp down when he saw the lewd face Hinata could make. 

Holy shit. No wonder both of them are horny asf.

"Look what we got here baby," Kuroo grip a fistful of Hinata's hair and pulled his head up to meet with Daichi's eye. Hinata let out a whine when the grip in his hair tighten. "It's your captain." The Alpha whisper darkly against the Omega's ear.

"No... Don't l-look Daichi-san...!" Hinata let out a desperate voice, embarassed yet turned on at the same time. Kuroo smirk as he felt Hinata clench around him, found a new kinks from his Omega. 

"I bet you want your captain watching you getting fucked like this aren't you?" Hinata whine again, close his eyes tightly. "Open your eyes Hinata, I know you want this." Hinata doesn't open his eyes until he felt a hand around his cock. Hinata's eyes shot open, stare at Daichi with mouth hanging open to let out a loud moan.

Daichi just watch cuz god damn he don't know what is he supposed to do. "Enjoying the show?" Daichi look at Bokuto, already fully dressed.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Bokuto smirks at him, then turned to look back towards Hinata. "Beautiful isn't he? Pale skin being painted with dark red and purple marks." Bokuto glance at Daichi, smirking widely at the captain. Daichi blush furiously when he heard Hinata moan his name. 

Wtf. 

Bokuto continue to watch Hinata, the Omega advert his gaze towards the Alpha, as if asking for attention. Bokuto smile, lick his lips, watching Hinata like it's his prey. 

Both Kuroo and Bokuto just can't get enough of their Omega. 

Not long after that, Kuroo came inside Hinata with a loud growl. Hinata's legs twitch vigorously as he cum for the third time, the overstimulation makes him weak, the only thing that support him to stand is Kuroo's arm around his waist. 

"Well, the show is done! Come back later!" 

Bokuto pushed Daichi out the room then slam the door shut, making Daichi tilt his head in confusion and aroused. But the most worst thing is he's hard. 

God fucking damn. 

Daichi just get turned on by his own teammate. What in the world is happening to him. 

Then he heard Hinata's voice, screaming at them for letting Daichi watch them.

"Why do you let Daichi-san watchhh! I feel like I could dieeee!"

"For all I know babe, you are so loud when he's watching." Bokuto's words make Hinata shut down, pouting. 

Well, Hinata get praise and soothing words after that, that's the most important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thirsty for bokurohina that's why. Anyway i ran out of ideas, help this poor soul out or i wouldn't update more often :')


	12. Nice To See You Too // TsukkiHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically normal highschool AU which Hinata and Kageyama is best buddies and in the same class while Tsukkishima is in different school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i got inspired by my real friend relationship with her bf. This is kinda like what actually happened at school today except for the ending :')

"Morning Kageyama-kun." Hinata greet his best friend as he took a seat beside him, yawning. Morning session of school is sucks. 

Kageyama only grunt in reply, continuing worried over his math, the tension on his brows is real. "Have you done math?" Kageyama asked. 

"Pftt. It's like you don't know me. No I don't understand at all what teacher explain last two weeks." Hinata said sheepishly, grinning. 

Their school was having a short break last week, in exchange their teacher gave them a tons of homework. Sadly, both of them didn't know how to do their math questions. 

Can't be help. 

"How about history then? Have you done the notes?" Hinata says, Kageyama looked at him with weird look. "Duh, of course. Our history teacher would be fucking mad if we doesn't do her work."

"Just thought you might haven't done yet bitch." Hinata says in a joking manner and laughing when Kageyama look at him with offended looks, lips turn to straight line. 

"Says the one who keeps asking answer from me." Kageyama retort back, giving the shorter a sly look, hide his snickering. Hinata slap Kageyama by the shoulder while giving a fake sniffles. 

Cute. 

Their friendship is definitely super cute. 

When it's near lunch break, both of them manage to ask one of their classmates for math. 

"But I don't know if the answer is correct."

"It's fineeee, just give it to us." Kageyama whine, which makes him earn a chuckle from his classmate. 

"HINATA! I FOUND A LIFE SAVERR!" Kageyama wave the math questions in the air, a huge grin plastered on his face. "YESS! But aren't you going to eat?" Hinata says, snatching the paper from Kageyama grasp. 

"I can endure it." Kageyama stuck out his tongue at him, snatching back the paper and copy the works. Hinata copy the answers with a long whine, stomping his foot with a pout. 

"But I'm hungryyy." Hinata says with a whine. "Why don't you go eat then?" Kageyama gave him a weird look. 

"No!" 

"Suits yourself bitch." Kageyama gave him a sly smirk and continues his work but smile again when Hinata huffed. 

"Ahhh, finally done." Kageyama stretch his arms then looked over Hinata, who sneakily took out his phone, a small smile creep into his face.

"You bring your phone?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You should tell me then I would bring mine too."

Hinata doesn't said anything, eyes glued on his phone screen, his cheeks dusted with pink and biting his lips to keep him from grinning like an idiot. 

Kageyama sigh happily, shook his head, "Your boyfriend again?" Kageyama shot him with a sudden question, making Hinata look at him with big, innocent eyes. 

"Yeah."

Kageyama took a peek, saw that Hinata's reply from last night still not be seen. 

'Goodnight babe' was Hinata last reply. "You waiting for him to reply?" Kageyama gave him a look, Hinata can't take it and slap his arms, making Kageyama wince but laugh anyway. 

"Ofcourse I'm waiting for him to reply!" Hinata said with a blush, trying to hide his phone. "So, is he good to you?" Kageyama asked, Hinata only nodded his head. 

"He's so cute you knowwww. The way he treat me with such care and love makes me soft." Hinata cover his face with his hand, forehead plastered on Kageyama's shoulder. 

"You've changed" Kageyama says with a shit eating grin, look at his best friend with mischievous eyes. "Why is everyone saying that?" Hinata pout, crossed his arms on his chest while puffed out his cheeks.

"I still remember when you're with your ex, you are horny all the time. No offense." Kageyama chuckle, slapping Hinata's back rapidly, trying to make him feels better. 

"Well, I actually don't know why. Forget about my ex," Hinata says then added "We make out last night." Kageyama choke on his own spit, coughing a few times then look at Hinata.

"The fuck? You mean like sexting?" Kageyama cocked one of his eyebrows towards Hinata, sly smirk slowly spread across his lips. Hinata's cheeks quick to turn red, slapping Kageyama's arms, putting much more force into the hit.

"Fuck you, stop hitting me for god damn seconds!" Kageyama laughing while push Hinata away. "But as long as you're happy with him I'm fine with it." Kageyama added, ruffle Hinata's hair. 

"Thanks Kageyama! You're the best!"

"I know I'm the best."

"I'm taking back what I'm saying."

"You can't!"

"Try me bitch."

"Bring it on, dumbass."

 

"What's next class Hinata?" Kageyama asked, just 30 minutes left before he could go home and last subject. "English." Hinata replied. 

"We should head to library now." Hinata says as he pick up all his things and his bag, waiting for Kageyama then walk side by side. 

"You still waiting for him?" Kageyama look at Hinata's nervous face. "He should replied by now." Hinata mumble, twiddling his fingers, wanting to chat with his boyfriend. 

"I miss him alreadyyyyyyyy." Hinata groan, Kageyama punch his shoulder lightly, "There's still 30 more minutes, be patient." Hinata let out a small 'ok'.

"But can we buy something after our class done."

"Yea yea sure Hinata. I know you're fucking hungry."

When they arrived in the library, Hinata sneakily pull out his phone, saw a new message from his boyfriend. Quickly type back reply with a huge grin, giving Kageyama an opportunity to take another peek. 

"Tsukki?" Kageyama mumble to himself, but since he's close enough for Hinata to hear, Hinata pushed Kageyama's face far away from his phone. 

"Was that his name?" Kageyama groan when the small hand push his nose, slapping the hand away and look at Hinata with pure interest. "Yeah. Tsukkishima Kei." Hinata said, trying hard not to blush. 

"Do you know how he looks like?" Kageyama ask again, tilted his head in confusion. "Yeahhh! He's tall, has blonde hair and he wears glasses." Hinata excitedly says, eyes lighten up like a thousands light which make Kageyama smile too. 

"A perfect match then." Kageyama says, "What do you mean?" Hinata asked. 

"A tall person for shorty like you. HaH! Cash me outside how bout dat." Kageyama said again, trying to mock Hinata. 

"Fuck you bitch. I fucking hate youuu." Hinata pull on Kageyama's hair, making Kageyama yelp and groan in pain. 

"I'm sorry, okay? Please spare my beautiful life." Kageyama said between his breathe, catching his own breath after laughing so hard. 

Before Hinata could retort back, the school bell rang, signaling the school time for morning session is over. With that Hinata grab Kageyama's wrist, pulling him out from the library with a big smile. 

"Slow down dumbass, I can't catch up with you if you keep dragging me like thisss!" Kageyama tried so hard to keep up with Hinata but seems like the sunshine had more energy than he thought. 

"Come on! Tsukki said the he's going to meet me in front of our school!" Hinata excitedly says to him, bouncing on his feet making his wild orange hair bob up and down. 

"You said you're hungry."

"Oh yeah. Wait here. I'll be right back."

With that, Hinata ran towards the canteen, buy something that is easy to eat, returning back to Kageyama with his mouth full. Kageyama only shook his head and smile. 

"Come on dumbass, he's probably waiting for you." 

Both of them walking out from their school while chat a little bit, then Kageyama wave goodbye at Hinata and leave him alone. 

Waiting for Tsukkishima. 

"Hinata?" Hinata turned around, eyes widen, let out a soft gasp. 

It's him. 

It's fucking him. 

Hinata ran towards the blonde, jumping on him making the taller one instinctively catch Hinata. 

Both of them happy to see each other. Hinata let out a soft giggle and smother Tsukkishima's face with kisses. Tsukkishima chuckle when Hinata nuzzle against him, the scent of fresh flowers and summer breeze emitting from Hinata makes the taller feels calm. 

Ah, it feels like home. 

"Nice to see you too, Hinata." Tsukkishima says, plant a soft kiss on Hinata's pink lips which make Hinata giggles cutely and deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should i do next? ;)


	13. Illegal // SugaHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me like nearly 3 week to write this lmao. IM SORRY OKAY? BTS COMEBACK IS JUST MAKING ME FEELS DEAD INSIDE AND OUT. LIKE CAN YOU FEEL ME???? Lol jkjk HAHAHHA 
> 
> So, about this chap, i was inspired by one of BTS new songs, called illegal or dimple. You guys should listen to it cuz it is such a cute and sweet song ;)

Since when did Suga think Hinata's smile is bright? He didn't even know to be fucking honest. 

I mean, how can you blame him if Hinata is a sunshine. 

It's all started when Hinata asking his advice for the next quiz. 

Suga, being a good senpai he is, giving Hinata all the advice he needs and he received a bright smile that Suga feels like he need to use his hand to block the radiance. 

That is probably the first time Suga think he is so in love with Hinata.

 

Suga sigh in defeat as he buried his face in the pillow, thinking about Hinata's smile. 

Again. 

Suga groan loudly as he remember those bright smiles, cheeks dusted with pink, rolling around his bed as he hide his face with his pillow. 

"What is wrong with me, he's my kouhai for fuck sake." 

For the last time, Suga sigh again, closing his eyes to fall into a deep slumber. 

"Yo, Suga, you look like shit" Daichi chuckle as he saw the black circle around his friends eyes. "Oh shut up Daichi, I'm having an issue here." Suga rolled his eyes in annoyance and punch Daichi in the shoulder. 

"Fine. So let me guess," Suga raise his brows, curious. "You're thinking about Hinata?"

Suga nodded, lips unconsciously formed into pout. "He's an angel Daichi. I swear to god, his smile is illegal."

Daichi burst into laughter, couldn't take how his friend talked to him about how a smile should be illegal.

Suga looked at him with annoyance, "I'm having an issue here and yet here you are, laugh at me? The fuck Daichi? I'm offended." 

"I'm sorry Suga, but I think it's funny how you thought Hinata's smile should be illegal." Daichi said sheepishly, smiling at his friend. 

"I mean, where do he come from anyway? He's too pure for his own good." Suga huffed, hugging his knees to hide his blushing face. 

"I guess he's an angel?" Daichi said, shrugging. Well, it's true Hinata looked too pure and bright, Daichi can't deny it. 

"I FUCKING KNOW RIGHT??? HOW THOOOO?" 

Daichi startle at the sudden loudness, Suga's cheeks already red, brows furrowed in confusion. Daichi couldn't help but chuckle, pat his back. 

Daichi spend the rest of his lunch time to comfort Suga cuz damn, he's annoying. 

Suga walk slowly to the gym with a slumped shoulder, looking down at his feet while he's walking. 

"Suga-san!"

Suga tensed as he heard Hinata's voice, calling his name, slowly turn around to face the sunshine. 

"Suga-san! The advice you gave me is really helpful! Thank you!" Hinata beamed loudly at his senpai with bright eyes, smiling. 

Ahh, shit. Suga feels like he might get blind just from staring at the sunshine. 

"Y-yeah, no problem Hinata." Suga manage to ruffled the wild orange hair, amazed at the soft and fluffy hair. Hinata giggle cutely and leaned into the touch, giving his senpai a quick hug and run into the gym while waving goodbye at Suga. 

Suga feels the heat rushed through his head and he felt slightly dizzy, he still could smell the hint of peppermint when Hinata pulled back from the hug.

To be honest, Suga nearly faint when he realized that Hinata just hug him and leave him, alone. 

Dammit Hinata, do you have to be such a tease? 

I should've know that you're dangerous. 

Your existence is criminal. 

I shouldn't have seen your smile. 

I feel like I want to drown in those bright smile. 

Actually what’s really dangerous is that only you have those illegal smile.

Fucking hell Suga, stop being a drama queen.

Suga chuckle at his own thoughts, crouch down, looking down to hide his blushing face, a small smile creep to his lips as he ruffle his own hair, sighing and straighten himself back. 

Dear god, he just know that he is madly in love with Hinata. 

Oh, and don't forget those illegal smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short ughhh. Wish i could write it more longer. 
> 
> What pairing next guys? And yeah i saw the AkaHina pairing, probably gonna write it in the next chap. 
> 
> But still, request your Hinata pairing since its really help me a lot. ;)


	14. Jealousy // MiyaHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of Miya twins is in this chap that's why i put MiyaHina

"Are you sure chibi-chan?" Kuroo ask, cocking one of his eyebrow. "I mean surely you can give me back my things tommorow and I don't want to make your cats hissing at me." Hinata giggle softly at the statement. 

"Don't laugh chibi-chan," Kuroo whine, pouting slightly. "You know I love cats and I don't want to make them hate me more."

"Don't worry Kuroo-san, you'll be fine." Hinata sigh. "Hell I don't think I'll be fine! Can you see the way one of your cat glare at me?" Kuroo shivered as he remembered the memory. 

"Damn, your cat are scary as fuck."

"And I thought you said you love cats."

Hinata ignore Kuroo when he whining. Seriously, whose the older one right now? 

"Of course I love cats! But your cat is just..." 

Hinata look at Kuroo on the corner of his eyes while Kuroo thinking the right word to describe that demon cat. 

"My cat is what?"

"I don't know, he's like a demon who's waiting to kill me if I'm near you."

Hinata scoff and laugh. "You seriously think that? And I thought you were normal."

"Hey—"

"Hush Kuroo-san, we're here."

Kuroo crossed his arms on his chest while look away, sulking. Hinata rolled his eyes at the childish antics, sometimes he wonder how other people deal with him.

Hinata open the door and greeted with a bear hug, sighing he return the hug back. "Shou-chan! We've been wai—" Atsumu furrowed his brows as he saw Kuroo who were fidget nervously. 

Atsumu scowl, standing in front of Hinata protectively. "What are you doing here." The word came out more like a statement than a question. 

Kuroo sigh, giving Hinata a pleading look. He seriously didn't think one of Hinata's cat would hate him. "Enough Atsumu, he's here because there's something I wanted to return to him." Hinata yanked at Atsumu's tail, making the cat squeaked and jerked forward at the sudden action. 

Before Atsumu could retort back, Osamu choose to appear on the right moment. "Welcome back Shouyou." Osamu said, face look blank as he munch on his chips. Then he noticed Kuroo and waved at him, chips hanging between his lips. 

"Nice to see you again Tetsu." Osamu says which make his twin shaking him violently just because he's being nice to Kuroo.

"Uhh yeah. You look happy Osamu." Kuroo awkwardly replied while scratching the back of his head. Osamu's eyes light up a little bit as he nodding his head, shoving his twin away from him. "Shouyou has been giving me a lot of snacks and sweets that's why I'm happy."

Kuroo smirks as he look at Hinata. "What?" Hinata said as he saw Kuroo smirking at him. 

"You bribe Osamu with snacks?"

Hinata shrugged, scratching at the back of Osamu's cat ears. The cat let out a purr and leaned into the touch. 

"Well, I'm gonna look for the thing that I'm going to give Kuroo-san back and Atsumu," said person perk up at the sudden mention of his name. "Please leave Kuroo-san alone. He's nice alright." Atsumu grumble and mutter some curse under his breath while still glaring at Kuroo. 

Osamu stand beside his twin, look at both of them with amusement glint in his eyes. So, he decided to do the best thing for both of these shits. "Why not being nice to each other? I'm sure Shouyou would be happy." Osamu says while opening the new bag of chips. 

Atsumu scoffed "Me? Being nice to him? Yeah right in your dreams." Kuroo sigh, desperately wishing for Hinata to appeared right any moment now. "Why not? Tetsu is nice." Osamu said, tilting his head in confusion. 

Atsumu let out a shock gasp while look at his twin with a horrified face. "I saw him smack our Shouyou's ass a few months ago!" Atsumu said well more like yell at his twin while still glaring at Kuroo, who were now sweating nervously. 

'Dang, he saw it?' Kuroo thought, for some reason he's trying to contain his laughter so that he won't make Atsumu more angry. 

It's just so cute that Atsumu holding a grudge against him just because he flirt with Chibi-chan!

Somehow, Atsumu could tell that Kuroo is trying hold his laugh. "The fuck are you laughing at huh?"

Kuroo let out a chuckle, "I just thought that you're holding grudge against me just because I flirt with Chibi-chan is cute,"

Atsumu scowl at him, ears fall flat against his head, face flush with embarrassment "I am not cute dammit!" Kuroo let out a small laugh. 

"How about super cute?" Kuroo says with a wide smirk adorning his face. Before Atsumu could jump on the cocky bastard to beat his ass, Hinata came while holding some books that belong to Kuroo. 

Hinata raised one of his brows as he saw a rampaging Atsumu being hold by Osamu. "Just wait you bastard! One day I'll fucking beat your ass!" Atsumu thrashed around his twin's grip. 

"What's going on here?" 

Atsumu whipped his head around so fast that Kuroo thought he might break his neck. Hinata walked towards them and gave the books to Kuroo. 

"Well thanks Chibi-chan, gotta go!" With that Kuroo already ran away, probably doesn't want to face Atsumu's wrath. Atsumu mutter 'pussy' under his breath then walk back inside, plopping down on the couch.

Hinata and Osamu stood at the back, watching Atsumu ranting to himself. "What's wrong?" Hinata whisper at Osamu. "That idiot saw Tetsu smack your ass a few months ago." Osamu whisper back, shrugging. 

Both of them sigh, sometimes Atsumu is just too stupid. 

Hinata walk towards the couch and sit beside him, leaning on his side, looking up at him with a puppy eyes. Atsumu, who tried very hard to ignore the puppy eyes, pink hue decorated his cheeks, eyes darted everywhere to avoid the most cutest puppy eye. 

"Atsumuuuuu" Hinata whine. 

Damn it. 

Atsumu sigh and look at him, trying his hardest not to glomp at the younger. "Are you mad?" Hinata ask but the other just stay silent. Osamu came and lay his head on Hinata's lap, purring when Hinata scratching at his ears. 

"Or perhaps you're jealous?" 

Osamu quiet voice echo around them, making Atsumu's ears twitching in annoyance and glare at his younger twin. Hand in the air showing middle finger at Osamu. 

Osamu smirk then stuck out his tongue at him, "Atsumu put down your finger please." Hinata sigh. 

"You're jealous Atsumu?" Hinata ask when Atsumu finally calm down. "No! Why would I be jealous?" Atsumu exclaim, one of his cat ears press flat against his hair, petting his tail's fur nervously. 

Hinata rolled his eyes, hand reach up to pet the fluffy ears. Atsumu leaned into the soft touch and purr loudly. Hinata smile and giggle when Atsumu nuzzle his cheeks. 

Great. Now two human cat is cuddling against him. Which only make his blush intensified. 

"Sooooo does that mean you're jealous Atsumu?"

"Damn it Osamu! You're my twin! You're supposed to support me!"

"Are you?"

"Not you too Shou-chan!"

"..."

"Fine. I'm jealous. Happy?"

"Atsumu already admit it. Can we celebrate Shouyou?"

"I fucking hate you Osamu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this pairing lately :3 what can i say, I'm a hoe for rarepair. So you guys should join me in rarepair hell ;)


	15. My Type // AtsuHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead guys! HaH! Lol sorry ;-; it's been a very very very very busy year for me and do you know how hard it is to came out with original content skskoamakans

When they were 12 years old, Osamu suddenly asked him a weird question. 

A super weird question. 

"What's your type Atsumu?"

Atsumu stare at his younger twin, lips turned into a straight line.

They are just 12.

Why Osamu asked him? They both are too young to be thinking about this shit. 

"Why are you asking this?"

"Just suddenly thought about it."

Osamu innocently blink at him, head tilted slightly. Atsumu sigh, shaking his head and glare at Osamu. 

"What? I thought you like these kind of thing."

Atsumu feels like wanna punch him in the face. How could he do this to him?

"Well? Do you have any type?"

"Do I really need to tell you?"

"Yes."

The fact that Osamu's face looked so serious is making Atsumu feel lost. He don't know if he should cry in embarrassment or laughing. 

"She needs to be cute of course."

"Cute only?"

Atsumu sigh, "And pretty, younger than me, smaller than me."

"You have size kink?"

"Where the hell did you learn about kink you asshole?" 

Atsumu shaking his younger twin violently, head running with thoughts on how in the hell he could know about kink? 

Like bitch what? 

They're just 12.

"I won't tell you. Now get off me you weirdo."

Osamu stuck out his tongue, turned his head away and ignore his older twin sudden outburst. Then there's a few moment of silence until Osamu speak up again. 

"What if your type is actually a he not a she?"

"W hAT?"

Atsumu is beyond terrified. He thought that his twin is being possessed and told their mom about it. 

The next few days Atsumu try his best to avoid Osamu. The last thing he said is still freaking him out. 

That was when they were 12 years old and now they were 18. 

Everything has changed. 

Atsumu swear he's straight. Last time he checked he found boobs interesting but now all he wanted to do is grab that small cute ass. 

Atsumu groaned and buried his face into his hands. He need to stop all those dirty thoughts. 

He supposed to be straight but no. 

The god won't allowed it. 

And Hinata Shouyo's existence fucking bitch slap him in the face. 

Atsumu groaned again, sighing. Osamu smirks and slap him at the back of his head. Atsumu yelp and glare at Osamu, tempting to fly a middle finger at him. 

"Fuck off. I'm busy."

Atsumu huffed and turned away. "Finally accept the fact that you're gay?" Osamu chuckle and dodge the punch that coming from his twin. 

Osamu cooing over how red Atsumu's face is and laughing his ass off. 

"I'm not gay damn it!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see if you can say that you're not gay infront of Hinata."

Atsumu frown, glaring daggers at him. "You wanna bet asshole?" Atsumu scowl and clicked his tongue. 

"Oh yes. I bet you can't say it after you took a glance at his ass."

Atsumu flushed in embarrassment, scowling and took the nearby thing to throw at his younger twin. What makes him pissed off is that Osamu dodge it so easily. 

"Leave me alone you dumb shit." Atsumu curse under his breath, huffing and pouting. "Oh come on, don't be such a pussy." Osamu chuckle then it slowly turn to a full blown laugh. 

"Oh my god! The GrEAt Atsumu is GAY!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Just imagine all the shit you said about girls then it turns out you're gay. Fuck. It's hilarious." 

Osamu keeps laughing then ran into his room to avoid the embarrassed slash enraged Atsumu. 

The older twin who is still flushing in embarrassment lie down on his bed and took a deep breath to calm his heart rate. 

"Osamu is gonna tease me forever about him." Atsumu muttered into his pillow, voice muffled. Then suddenly Atsumu thinking about bright orange hair shorty, his small pink lips and those cute ass. 

"Fuuuuuuuck! Damn sunshine tryna make me feels giddy and shit!"

Atsumu screeched, pulling at his hair, wondering is it supposed to be a blessing or a sin to like an actual sunshine. 

"Can you tone down a bit? You sounds desperate." 

Atsumu could heard the amusement in Osamu's voice and again he blush. 

"Will you fuck off?!"

"Geez fine. I'm just saying and I don't want to hear any moaning today."

Atsumu quickly ran to the door, deciding to punch his twin in the face hard. But when the door open, Atsumu could only heard faint laughter and sigh. 

The next day is a hell for Atsumu. 

Believe it. 

"Oh look! It's sunshine." Osamu fake gasp and snickering when Atsumu flinch, turn around so fast, eyes wide and faint blush creeping up to his cheeks. 

"HAH! YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THAT HINATA IS HERE!" 

Osamu laughing so hard that he's clutching on his stomach meanwhile Atsumu is on his limit. 

"You're dead."

"Woah woah calm the fuck down. I'm just playing."

Osamu, who is still trying to catch his breath, hold up his hand in the air for surrender. 

"You fucking hoe. Say your last word and rest in peace."

Atsumu chased his twin to the end of the world, just for wanting to punch that asshole. 

But the God had a better idea. 

Atsumu ended up bumped on someone but he didn't give a flying fuck and he just wanted to kill Osamu. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—" 

The person didn't finish his sentence yet and Atsumu already glared at him which quickly turned into a surprise stare. 

Can you believe it? It's Hinata fucking Shouyou. 

He's dead. Inside and out. 

"YOU!"

Atsumu might just faint on the spot because an actual sunshine remember him. 

"Tch. You're on my way shrimpy!"

NO ATSUMU! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! STUPID, IDIOT, DUMBASS BRAIN! 

Hinata is obviously offended. Atsumu is the one who bumped into him and he's being called shrimpy! 

"WhAtTTtT? Excuse me, you're the one who bumped into me." 

To be honest, Atsumu knows that Hinata is mad but he just can't really take him seriously. I mean, with those cute pouty lips and cute glares? Did he mention the height difference? 

At that moment Atsumu knew he gonna embarrassed himself in front of his crush so he does what he's good at. 

"Shut up shrimpy! And stop looking cute and god damn beautiful all the time!" 

Great. Just fucking great. 

He unintentionally confessed to Hinata. 

Atsumu is so embarrassed when he saw the shook face he got from Hinata. 

"Wait, did you just—"

"OH loOk At tHe tiMe! GottA blASt!"

Atsumu blasted off, running away as fast as he can, afraid to get rejected by the most purest human ever. 

"I just wanna know if you really think I'm cute..."

Hinata mumbled to himself, his cheeks flush pink and he felt weird. Super weird. 

Back to Atsumu. 

Atsumu basically is freaking out that he just fucking said Hinata is cute and his heart is hammering in his chest. The anxieties and nervousness is making him feels nauseous. 

Oh my god he wanted to puke his guts out and pretend that nothing happened. 

"Oh look, the great Atsumu is really freaking out."

Osamu choose the right time to came out and teased his twin. 

"Fuck off. I'm feeling sick. Considered yourself lucky or I would be chopping you to small ass pieces."

Atsumu sigh and slumped down, trying to calm down himself. 

"You scared huh?" 

Silence. 

"I'm asking you dumbass."

"Fuck! Yes I am scared! He obviously didn't like me!"

Atsumu swear he could heard that Osamu snort and he can't help but flush in embarrassment. 

"Why are you so sure that Hinata doesn't like you?"

"...what?"

Osamu smirks and leave him alone. Atsumu just stay there, didn't move at all. 

"So does this mean shrimpy likes me back..?" 

Osamu suddenly shows up, "Didn't get the hint yet idiot?" Atsumu grinning like an idiot while Osamu looked at him in amusement. 

"Man, you're an idiot sometimes."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say Atsumu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not gonna immediately update the next chap cuz I've got tons of assignment to do
> 
> Bear with me my little rarepair hoes ;))
> 
> <3


	16. Baby // TeruHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some short oneshot uwu

"Hey baby," Terushima smirks as he rest his hand under his chin, look at Hinata with adoration. 

Hinata blush and choke on his water. "W-what?" Did Terushima just called him baby? 

Yes indeed he is, baby. 

"I said hey baby." Hinata blush again and cover his face with his hands. "Awwwww, you like it when I called you baby!" 

Terushima literally jumping on his seat, clearly liked the idea of calling Hinata baby. 

Also, it sounds kinky and he loves it. 

"B-but I'm not a baby Terushima-san!" Hinata said, blush still on his cheeks. "You are a baby in my eyes." Once again, he managed to make Hinata blushing madly. 

They're not even together, goddamnit!

"B-but we're not even together!" Hinata retort back, cheeks still dusted pink. "Oh soon baby," Terushima whispered on his ear and Hinata shivers at the sudden low voice.

"Soon I'll have you under me baby." Terushima chuckled and blow at Hinata's ear. Hinata tremble at the low chuckle and god please save him.

"W-wha" Hinata stuttered and trying to look anywhere just to distract himself from the sex god in front of him smirking like the devil. 

"And I'm going to spoiled your ass cuz you're my baby." Terushima smirks, loving the way Hinata's face turn red or the way Hinata keep biting his lower lips, body trembling when hearing his deep voice. 

Oh yes, Hinata is perfect for him. 

His baby.

"I'm your b-baby?" Hinata asked with a quiet voice, twiddling with his hand. Terushima can't help but blush lightly and scratch the back of his head. 

He was supposed to make Hinata blush not himself! Damn! 

"Yeah! My baby! No one can take you from me! Even that blueberry friend of yours!" Terushima said with a pout on his face, crossing his arms against his chest, sulking.

"You mean Kageyama?"

"Yeah! I guess? Whatever the fuck his name is! He's so mean to you Shou-Chan!" Terushima whining and glomp Hinata possessively, buried his nose on Hinata's soft hair. Unconsciously trying to rub his scent on his baby. 

Which is useless. 

"Well.. Uh..." Hinata, who is still in the other's embrace slowly turning to a beautiful shade of red, mind trying to process what is happening.

"It doesn't matter now cuz you're mine."

"What..?"

"I told you you're my baby!"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a baby!"

"You are a baby though Shou-Chan!"

Hinata groaned in defeat, decides to just buried his face on Terushima's chest. At least its comfy and warm. 

"Told ya I'm going to make you my baby soon." Terushima smirks and wince in pain when Hinata pinch his side.

Terushima puffed out his cheeks when Hinata grinning at him. His dominant self couldn't take it how easy his baby had wrapped him around his pretty little fingers. 

So he does what he's good at. 

Terushima bite at Hinata's earlobe make him gasp and whimper at the hot breath against his ear. 

He is a one sensitive bitch okay. 

Terushima smirks in victory as Hinata breathing heavily against him. The small moans and whimpers is so cute and Terushima is just getting turned on by how cute and hot Hinata sounds at the same time. 

"Now be good for me 'kay" Terushima grinned like an idiot and ruffled Hinata's hair. Hinata just nodded his head since his mind is still foggy from what he just felt. 

And god why does it feels so good? 

He can't wait to explore all sorts of things with Terushima later. 

He'll be good for sure. 

"Good! Now I gotta go baby. Sorry couldn't stay with you a little longer." Terushima gives a peck on Hinata's lips and cheek, making the other blushing madly. 

"If—"

"If?"

"If I be good next time, w-would you stay with me then?"

Hinata mumble and look down, face still decorated with pink hue. Terushima can't help but squealing on the inside. 

His baby is so cute and it's making him soft.

"Why not. You're my baby after all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this a lot. JSKSOSKWKAJA Y'ALL DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE TERUSHIMA CALLING HINATA BABY UWU


	17. Small // AkaHina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone request this and here ya go ;) took me a while dksnksnskaams hope y'all like thisss

"Akaashi-san, what do you think?"

Apparently Hinata had asked to wear the Fukurodani jacket. Precisely, Akaashi's jacket and it is 2 times bigger than Hinata himself. 

"Uh you look small...?"

Akaashi mentally groan as he barely see Hinata's fingertips pass the sleeve. 

Screw that. It 10 times bigger than Hinata. Akaashi could cry if he wants to. 

The tears of happiness. 

"Do I look really small?" Hinata asked and Akaashi swear he could hear a small hint of sulk in his voice. Hinata crossed his arms against his chest and pout, look away and grumble. 

Akaashi felt like he's gonna had a heart attack soon. 

"Well, you look pretty cute...?"

Instantly, Akaashi saw those big round eyes shine brightly and had the urge to squint his eyes from the brightness. 

'He's an angel.' Akaashi thought quietly when Hinata bouce towards him with much energy that actually contagious. 

"Really? Do I look really cute to you Akaashi-san?" Hinata asked, a mischief smile adorning his small pink lips. Akaashi nearly choke and die then and there. 

Who would know the innocent ball of sunshine is actually a small devil in disguise. 

"Do you need to ask me though. I'm pretty sure you're confident about yourself." Akaashi tried to turned the table and it works. Hinata's face turned red and started to stuttered. 

Akaashi smirks, it's not that bad, seeing Hinata blushing furiously because of him. 

It would be more interesting if Hinata blushing underneath him. Small pink lips glistening with saliva. Back arching against him. 

Akaashi widen his eyes for the rated +18 scene and shake his head. Trying to throw the graphic image away. 

Bad Akaashi. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and continue to listening Hinata's rambling.

"Are you even listening to me Akaashi-san!" Hinata swayed his arms in the air trying to get the other's attention on him, bottom lips red from biting. Akaashi had a very strong urge to kiss and bite those small lips. 

"I am listening Hinata." Akaashi sigh as he trying to control his horny self. "But it seems like you're not paying attention to me at all." Hinata grumble and look away, pouting. 

There he goes again. 

Akaashi patience is seriously tempted to fly out of the window. His hand twitching from the urge to just hold Hinata's face and kiss those luscious lips. 

Hinata turn to look at Akaashi in the eyes, brows furrowed, cheeks dusted with pink and lick his lips. "I want you to pay attention to me Akaashi-san."

Akaashi's breath hitched. For once Akaashi ignore the loud screaming on the back of his head saying this is a bad idea. 

Fuck it. 

Akaashi grab those small hand and pull him closer, closing the gap between them. Akaashi could tell that Hinata is shocked with the muffled gasp and the widen eyes. But Hinata soon close his eyes and moan against the other's lips. The kiss is wet, messy and teeth clashing. Akaashi doesn't mind, he would be glad to guide him. 

Akaashi groan as he felt Hinata clutching against him like his life depends on it. 

"A-akaashi-san.." 

Oof. 

Akaashi seriously going to jump on him soon. Hinata pulled away from the breathless kiss, chest heaving and lips turned red from the messy make out session. 

"God please lend me your strength." Akaashi muttered to himself as Hinata looked at him with hooded eyes. 

Akaashi ended up buried his face on top of the orange fluff and sigh at the lingering scent of shampoo. 

Akaashi could just fuck Hinata but no. He's not that cruel mind you. 

"Um Akaashi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"C-can we do that again?"

Shit. 

Hinata is avoiding Akaashi's stare and play with the egde of the jacket sleeves and biting his bottom lips. Akaashi decide to tease him a little bit. 

"What do you mean Hinata?"

Hinata glare at him and curse those smirks on Akaashi's face. A very handsome face at that. It's not fair. 

"T-that,"

"What?"

Hinata is already a stuttering mess, cheeks pretty pink and keep fidgeting on his place. Akaashi could do this all day. 

"Uhh.."

"If you're not saying I'm leaving, it's getting late by the way."

Hinata squeak and nervously look at Akaashi. 

"C-can you kiss me again?"

Akaashi nearly scream. 

"Yo Akaashi! Have you seen Hi—"

Bokuto barged in and stare at them and tilted his head. Trying to fit the puzzle what in the world is going on. Meanwhile Hinata is a blushing mess and Akaashi sigh, his opportunity to kiss the small sunshine again is gone because of this shitty owl. 

"A-akaashi what are you doing to Hinata?!" Bokuto shout, face full with terror. 

And then just the right timing Kuroo came, head poking inside and smirk. 

"Oh my, what's this?"

Kuroo chuckle as Hinata trying his hardest to explain the situation but it turned out gibberish. 

"Bro, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bokuto look at him such intensity and Kuroo merely snort and decide to play along. 

"I'm thinking that Akaashi is secretly a shota-con," Bokuto gasp as he reach out for Hinata and pull him against his chest. Protecting him from Akaashi. 

Akaashi blush at the statement and scowl. "I'm not a shota-con thank you very much."

Kuroo chuckled darkly, "Then what actually happened between you two? I'm actually curious." Akaashi furrowed his brows and he doesn't like where this conversation is going. 

"Fuck you Kuroo-san."

"My my, such a flattering request," Kuroo smirks widely and pulled Hinata from Bokuto's hold. "But I would prefer if I'm the one who do the fucking instead. Oh, and of course with chibi-chan."

Hinata's face turned really red at the close contact, he literally could feel Kuroo's hot breath against his neck and oh god it makes him dizzy. 

Akaashi feels like he could kill Kuroo if he wants to. Bitches ain't touching what is his. 

When Kuroo and Akaashi keep glaring at each other, Bokuto groan loudly. 

"No one is touching my son!" Bokuto pulled Hinata back in his embrace and Hinata yelp in embarrassment. 

"Since when?" Kuroo asked, rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Since I said so!" Bokuto glare at them both, holding Hinata protectively. 

Akaashi mentally sigh. At least Bokuto is trying to ease down the tension. Kuroo scoff then grin, "What if I still wanted chibi-chan? What are you going to do bro?"

Kuroo leaned down so that he's on the same eye level as Hinata. Oh boy, Hinata literally can't look at those eyes. Kuroo basically emitted predatory aura and it makes his body tremble. 

"Noooo! I won't let that happen! Begone thot!" Bokuto said loudly and carry Hinata out, leaving both of them. 

Akaashi sigh and then suddenly it hit him that Hinata is still wearing his jacket. 

Well, at least it's his jacket and Hinata look terribly cute and small in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect that aren't you
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hmmmMmmMMMm 
> 
> I shall stop SLSKKSNSKS 
> 
> <3


End file.
